Take On Me
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: CompaxIF story. Nothing more, Nothing less...


[I'll just place this warning here - If you don't like romance-related things (That's ANY of you) then look away! If not...and you don't mind it (Maybe even like it? :O) Then read on! xD]

* * *

Weather conditions: Calm.

Time: Night. (17:59pm)

Compa was brushing her hair as she reflected on a long week at the hospital. "That was...A very long shift..." She yawned and shook her head. "No, I can't be tired YET!" She smiled as she headed over to her mirror. "I need to make the arranged time!"

The relationship between Compa and a certain guild member was getting more and more difficult to hide. Compa couldn't help but smile wider as she thought about...Her.

Given how the person acted around others, especially Neptune and Nepgear, who they were going to see later on in the evening, she had to make sure that her special someone didn't let it slip...That they were acting together...Well...Not acting...More like...

In love with one another.

Compa blushed bright pink that matched her hair colour perfectly. "I can't...I can't think like that!"

Compa raced to the door after making sure she looked good. "Okay...Well, maybe soon-su"

Compa smiled as she left her house, heading for IF's place...

* * *

[Planeptune - IF's House]

IF growled as she tried to fight the green bow in her hair - as it wouldn't sit still. "Dang thing...Stay still!"

Her thoughts drifted to a certain cream hair coloured girl and her cheeks went red in a deep crimson blush. "I...Compa should be on her way here by now..."

BING. BONG. DONG. PUDDING!

IF sighed. "If only Neptune hadn't put that ridiculous doorbell in the frame! Grrrr..." She marched over to the door, forgetting about the green bow. "Hel-" She opened the door to a smiling Compa and her face went bright red. "-lo Compa..."

Compa nodded. "Hi-su!"

After a few awkward moments Compa tilted her head at IF. "You look like you've got a tempreature!"

IF stepped back a few steps. "N-No I haven't! Just a little suprised...That's all"

Compa frowned at IF for several seconds. "You're lying!" She waved a finger in front of IF.

IF blinked. "Huh!?"

Compa placed a hand on IF's forehead as the Guild-Agent tried to use her training to hide the fact that she was thinking about-

"Are you think about later?"

IF bit her lower lip but Compa was FAR ahead of her.

"Ehehehe! Its okay...I know...I'm a little worried that Gear-Gear and Nep-Nep will find out about...well..."

IF nodded. "True. Anyway, want a drink? I need to fix my hair up first..."

Compa nodded. "Sure-desu!" She smiled which sent IF's heart into a mile a second. But IF had to think careful and slowly. She didn't want to surprise or annoy her Nurse-in-training friend.

"So, how's work?" IF asked as she invited Compa into her home, "Still training?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen. "What drink do you want?"

Compa put a finger to her lip as she walked in, closed the door, and walked into the living room area. "It's okay, I'm not training anymore...Got kinda promoted to a new position at the hospital...and juice please"

IF nodded. "Got it, promoted huh?" Her voice came from the kitchen as Compa sat down on one of IF's sofa's. "What role do you have now?"

"Oh, I'm in-between Doctor and Nurse...I want to help more people so I'm training to be a doctor!" She smiled like a goof ball.

IF walked back in with a drink for Compa (Strawberry Juice) and a drink for herself (Water - Blame IF -.-;).

"Here" IF handed the drink to Compa.

"Thank you" Compa replied with a lot of gratitude behind it.

"You're welcome" IF said to Compa as she to sat down and began to drink her drink. "So, what time do we meet them again?"

"I think its about... Half seven?"

IF nodded. "Good time. It's only half six now"

Compa smiled even wider as she leaned back in the sofa. "So...How's things with the guild?"

IF shook her head. "It's always a shambles. One minute I'm needed in Lastation for something, then over in Leanbox. Next thing I know, I'm wanted in Nep-Nep's place for some pudding-extraviganza that's apparently the best on the planet!"

Compa giggled which had IF smile absentmindedly. "So-" She took a swig of her water. "-What should we...talk...about..." She trailed off and looked to the floor.

IF and Compa were in an uneasy silence until they looked to the clock: Seven.

IF sighed out loudly. "Just when I was getting used to having company over..." She complained much to Compa's amused giggles that had her smile.

* * *

To Be CONTINUED!


End file.
